The invention relates to an orthesis joint which is in particular used as a knee joint for leg ortheses.
Such an orthesis joint is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,054. A slotted guide housing is mounted on the support plate for limiting the stretching movement and the flexing movement, respectively, of the joint. A lever having a ball at the free end thereof is connected with the upper attachment part. The lever is inserted into the housing such that the ball moves therein and the lever projects outwards through the slot. The length of the guide within the housing is defined by two screws which are provided at respective opposite ends thereof and form respective stops. This design of the stop limits is extraordinarily complicated and expensive. Further, it has the drawback that there are partly obliquely acting forces which may cause malfunctions. Moreover, the fact that the ball directly strikes the respective stops results in uncomfortable wearing characteristics at the respective stop.